


La nostra storia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quarta Era [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sam ripensa a Frodo.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Frodo, SamPrompt: fuochi d'artificio, storia, diarioLanciata da La morte fidanzata





	La nostra storia

La nostra storia

Sam osservò la luce vermiglia e verdognola dei fuochi d’artificio attraverso la finestra tonda.

“Non vedo l’ora di sentire la storia di papà!” udì urlare sua figlia.

“Stasera tocca a me ascoltare la storia da papà!” sentì gridare suo figlio. Udì lo scoppiettio del fuoco sotto la pentola.

“La racconterà a entrambi come sempre”. Ascoltò la voce di sua moglie.

Si girò, chiuse il proprio diario e passò la mano sopra la copertina ruvida.  Chiuse gli occhi e sentì una fitta al cuore.

-Sa padron Frodo- pensò. Strinse gli occhi, mise le mani rugose sulle ginocchia e si appoggiò allo schienale.

__

_ Frodo sorrise, le iridi blu scure gli brillarono. Piegò il capo facendo oscillare i corti capelli neri, la pelle diafana era in contrasto con la capigliatura. _

_ “Pensi davvero che un giorno sapranno la nostra storia?” domandò. _

Sam riaprì gli occhi e si alzò in piedi.

\- … raccontare la nostra storia è l’unico modo per averla ancora accanto a me- pensò.


End file.
